


Mente Criminal

by le_mousquetaire



Category: White Collar
Genre: Character Study, Multi, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mente Criminal

Había decidido quedarse, desde el momento en que le pusieron la tobillera antes de salir de prisión. Deliberada y concientemente. Cuando Moz le confirmó que ésta era imposible de deshabilitar, simplemente vio el hecho como algo que aliviaría la presión que Peter pudiera sentir al ser responsable de su persona fuera de prisión.

Cortar la tobillera era simple, desaparecer del radar del FBI durante el período de tiempo que le llevaría a la oficina de los alguaciles llamar a la oficina de Peter, requeriría un poco más de trabajo, pero no era del todo imposible.

Abrió una cuenta bancaria a nombre de Byron Francis Devore Sinatra, segura e imposible de rastrear y compró un boleto de avión con fecha abierta el segundo día fuera de prisión. Rentó un locker en el aeropuerto, en el que dejó un par de pasaportes falsos, el día que Peter y él fueron a interrogar al hombre con los libros de Blanca Nieves.

Tenía el plan perfecto para huir en caso de que decidiera hacerlo. _Sí_ decidía hacerlo. Kate era el pretexto ideal, el que todos considerarían primero y del que nadie vería más allá. Pero antes, deseaba ver que tan lejos podía llegar con Peter Burke.

Haber escapado de él por tres años había sido una experiencia enriquecedora para Neal. Había aprendido a desaparecer a simple vista, a escapar en el último segundo, a tomar decisiones en el calor del momento.

Ser perseguido por Peter le había enseñado a pensar como él, dentro del marco rígido y estrecho de la legalidad, para descubrir cualquier mínimo tecnicismo del que pudiera valerse para seguir libre. Enfrentar a alguien como el agente Burke requería planear un golpe, visualizándolo como una futura escena del crimen, donde nada pudiera ser relacionado con él.

Su captura había sido un riesgo calculado, había _permitido_ que Peter lo atrapara, para poder conocer que tan emocionalmente involucrado estaba el agente con el criminal que estaba tan decidido a atrapar.

Cuatro años son tiempo suficiente para hacer que alguien le extrañe a uno. Las tarjetas de cumpleaños servían para afianzar los recuerdos; un simple recordatorio, un _aun estoy aquí y estoy pensando en ti, también. XOXO, Neal._

El que solamente le hubiera tomado ocho horas a Peter encontrarlo y verle llegar sin refuerzos a arrestarlo, fue la culminación satisfactoria de la primera parte de su más genial estafa.

Hablar con él era fácil, siempre lo había sido. Era por esa camaradería entre ellos que había nacido la idea de su plan. Sabía que le agradaba, pero ahora iba a conseguir que también le importara.

La suerte, esa bendita dama que siempre estaba ahí, sonriéndole, no lo defraudó esta vez. Una simple fibra en el traje de Peter le había dado una oportunidad dorada para adelantar la siguiente fase de su plan. Consiguió una cita, a cambio de un poco de información.

Conseguir que Peter aceptara su siguiente oferta no iba a ser un problema.

Ganarse a Elizabeth le dio acceso a su casa y a su vida fuera del trabajo. Conocerlo y tratarlo fuera de los confines de la oficina y las obligaciones del Buró, le permitió estrechar el vínculo de amistad que ya existía entre ellos. Presentarle a Moz fue darle un poco de ventaja, una prueba de confianza que Peter valoraría por mucho más de lo que era.

Kate sería esa sombra de duda que siempre pesaría entre ellos, dándole a Peter la idea equivocada de existía el riesgo de que huyera, yendo tras ella; esa falsa sensación de seguridad de que podía estar un paso delante de él, asegurándose de que podía convencerlo de que ella no era la persona adecuada para él.

Hacer que se enamorara de él no iba a tomarle más que unos cuantos meses. Peter era, después de todo, _fácil de amar_ como acostumbraba cantar el buen Cole Potter.

Sinceramente, no sería un sacrificio meterse bajo las sábanas con alguien como él, varonilmente atractivo, sexualmente aventurero y un romántico de clóset. Incluir a Elizabeth en la relación fue la cereza del pastel y con mucho, el nudo indisoluble que haría indestructible el vínculo que les unía.

Peter daría su vida por él sin pensarlo.

Neal podría escapar en cualquier momento y desaparecer para siempre.

Había decidido no hacerlo por puro y simple egoísmo.

Tenía cuatro años para disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones, de la pasión de dos personas increíbles y de la satisfacción de un trabajo bien realizado.

*-*-*-*

Peter consideraba que cuatro años eran tiempo suficiente para realmente cambiar a una persona. Neal tal vez mantendría su desquiciado plan de engañarlo por uno o dos años, convencido de que tenía todos los ases escondidos entre las costuras de sus elegantes trajes, tras sus ensayadas sonrisas y su cuerpo estremecido bajo el suyo.

Eventualmente caería en su propia trampa. En cuatro años, Neal sería incapaz de irse, porque para entonces, Peter se habría encargado de convertirse en el centro de su mundo y entonces sería él quien decidiría cuando y bajo que condiciones, Neal podría ser libre, definitivamente.


End file.
